I Did Nothing And I'm Sorry For It
by Iggity
Summary: Written on a whim. A death causes survivor's guilt and the inability to live life to the fullest with another person.  Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


Okay, so I'm back. And with a fluffy little story that even made _me _cry. And I'm a freaking robot.

This was inspired by the song _I Miss You_ by _And Then I Turned Seven_, but was written while listening to _If You Live By The Sword, You Die By The Sword_. Also by _And Then I Turned Seven_. I highly suggest that one read the lyrics of the first song to get the feeling of where I'm coming from, but listen to the second song. Or just read it.

Enjoy!

**I Did Nothing And I'm Sorry For It**

Tears runnning down his cheek. Sniffling from beside him. Lightning above him, and tears mix with rain as it comes down. Not the only thing coming down. The lid of her coffin coming down. He races forward. Kisses her gently on the lips. Lid closes. Coffin lowered. Her brother's fists clenched. Her father holding her mother as the two cry. Her best friends vowing revenge. Him. Standing there. Absorbing the fact that he just lost the love of his life. Knows he'll visit a lot. Even if he's busy. He knows he'll make time. Knows that the first few years will cause him to stay for indescribable amounts of time. Doesn't care. He wanted her. Only her. Forever. Won't happen, and he starts to accept that fact. Feels a hand on his shoulder. His sister. He ignores her and watches as her grave slowly fills with wet soil. Still raining.

'She won't come back.'

'You think I don't know that?' he snaps. His sister walks away. Her grave is full. He kneels on it. Kisses the gravestone.

'I'm sorry,' he whispers, resting a hand on the new, wet stone. His hand drops, lands in the soil he's kneeling in. He lets the tears fall.

'C'mon, mate.' His friend drags him off the soil. Embraces him as he falls to pieces.

'It's my fault,' he whispers.

'No it's not, mate.'

'I could have saved her and didn't.'

'There was nothing you could do.'

'I could've saved her.'

No one could've saved her.'

'I could have!'

His friend pulls back and looks at him.

'You could have?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'I...I dunno. I just...I could've saved her.'

'Maybe you weren't supposed to save her.'

'Why not?'

'The universe works in mysterious ways.'

'What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?'

'The choices we make don't alter our destiny, mate.'

'Destiny alters the choices we make,' he whispers softly. 'That was the last thing we talked about.'

'What was?'

'How everything happens for a reason.'

'Listen to me; you're suffering from surviver's guilt. It's all right. C'mon, lets get you home.'

'Can't. I...I wanna stay with her family.'

'Why?'

''Cause I love her, Harry! I...I want to stay with her family and make sure they're alright,' he says. Harry nods.

'Alright, Ron. You might want to ask them first,' says Harry. He does, and they welcome him with hugs and tears.

That was ten years ago. He's due for a visit. Running late. He can hear her voice. Nagging. Telling him he's always late. He loves hearing her voice in his head. Stops for a minute to remember her. Ignores that fact that she's gone. He learned to do that quickly. Only thinks about happy times. Tried dating. No go. Bad idea on Harry's behalf. Loves her. Won't let another girl replace her. Glad he got to tell her he loves her before she passed.

'Weasley!'

He turns. Draco's standing in his office doorway.

'Ready?' asks Draco. Ron nods at his friend.

'What about Harry?' asks Ron.

'Can't come. Busy.'

'Good. More time for me,' says Ron. Draco claps him on the back.

'You really miss her, don't you?'

'I love her. How can I not miss her?' replies Ron. Draco nods.

'Lets go, then. Don't want to keep her waiting.'

* * *

Draco stays away from Hermione's grave, and Ron's thankful, and Draco knows it. Ron walks up to the grave. Wipes it of the moss. Leans his hand against the cool stone. Traces her name with his fingers. Feels tears start to well up. Hasn't cried here for years. Lets the tears fall. Mutters under his breath to his love.

'Sorry I'm late.'

And he does this every year until he dies. He is buried beside her. As he leaves his flesh, he hears his name being called. He turns and sees the love of his life running towards him. She jumps on him and he catches her, kissing her.

'You have nothing to be sorry about,' whispers Hermione. He smiles.

_Finite Incantatum_


End file.
